Masquerade
Masquerade is an action-adventure game developed by Pyro Enterprises. It is directly inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and expands upon the game's signature mask mechanic. According to developer Pyrostar, the game is also meant as a test of sorts, seeing whether or not he could "complete a Zelda game for once if it was an original game instead". Story Opening: A World In Peril "Our world is doomed. The land is doomed to perish within two weeks. Little of the populace knows of it, but the Royal Council of Mages and I do. The Endless Tide has come to rid our world of life itself, and we have no way of tracking down- or stopping- the person who unleashed it." "By the Council's advisement and my own royal decree, we have commissioned the construction of a golem. Average human size, female form, average soul, the works. The Council has given the golem the ability to store human souls and are sending it off to a new world; a parallel of our own. I don't know how this works, but I trust the council. With the ability to store souls, this golem- which my fairy assistant Mint has affectionately named "Masquera"- will take the souls of our people and ascend into a new realm, even if it takes people from multiple realms." "The golem is to be sent within the hour, and Mint is joining it to guide it along its journey. Though I will die here, I feel at peace knowing that at least I will live on in some form." ''- The Final Writings of King Aberdash Winston IV'' Characters Gameplay Masquerade plays similarly to most 3D Zelda titles; players navigate the environment from a third-person perspective, travelling across the world to solve puzzles and battle enemies. Masquerade adds a bit of an agile edge to the formula by focusing on parkour and speed as a combat element, with the characters attacking and dodging faster than in Zelda. Much of the gameplay focuses around collecting magical masks via various means. These masks change the way the player approaches combat by offering different transformations, which all offer new weapons or abilities. Unlike Majora's Mask, these masks are the only equippable items in the game, and no dungeon items akin to the Bow or Hookshot exist; similar abilities are tied to mask transformations. Mask Collection Map The story of Masquerade is set in the Kingdom of Chronos, a peaceful kingdom ravaged by the apocalypse known only as the Endless Tide. Chronos is a large, sprawling kingdom divided into several locations, each of which having its own climate and native inhabitants. Centrum A grassy region and the most densely populated region in Chronos. The main landmark is Chrono Town, set in front of the Hierarchy Castle and within walking distance of a Timeline Tower, one of the magical relics that enables Masquera to respawn when time resets. It's also a heavily forested region, and abandoned temples may reside in the ancient woods. Chrono Town Arbor Tropica Silica Frostbound Gastra Trivia TBA Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games